Coelhinha da Páscoa, Que Trazes Pra Mim?
by Machene
Summary: Gajeel, Levy e Phanterlily acabam de voltar de uma missão com um presente especial: um ovo de chocolate gigante. Assim o doce vira prêmio de uma pequena competição de Páscoa da Fairy Tail, onde os membros farão um Café para servir seus clientes durante uma semana vestidos como coelhos e coelhas. Mas parece haver mais doçuras nesta brincadeira do que todos imaginavam.


**1: Fairy Tail não é de minha autoria.**

**2: A imagem da capa aqui apresentada não me pertence.**

**3: ****Palavras em negrito (letras escuras) são para enfatizar algo no diálogo. Palavras em itálico (letras inclinadas) diferenciam nomes de origem estrangeira. Palavras maiúsculas (A-B-C) servem como grito ****para os personagens. Palavras entre aspas (") representam uma leitura, conversa por telefone, um pensamento ou referências a coisas já mencionadas. Palavras entre parênteses [( )] são acréscimos para a ****história, como comentários meus sendo narradora/personagem ou informações relevantes.**

**4: Esta fanfic só está disponível para tradução em outras línguas. Sua publicação em outras áreas sem os direitos autorais é um caso de plágio.**

* * *

Oi gente! Então, o domingo de Páscoa já passou, mas ainda tá fresquinho, e embora eu quisesse publicar esta fanfic ontem só consegui terminar hoje. De qualquer jeito, eu tentei fazer com que ela ficasse mais extrovertida, do tipo cheia de expectativas com os casais (afinal, tem vários né?!). Os que estão aqui apresentados eu shippo muito, mas tudo é uma questão de gosto. Espero que se divirtam!

* * *

**Oneshot**

{7 dias para a Páscoa}

\- Que droga! – Levy exclama aborrecida, cruzando os braços e fazendo um bico – Gajeel, por que tinha que destruir tantas casas da cidade? Graças a você, quase acabou o nosso pagamento da missão só devolvendo o dinheiro pra pagar pelos prejuízos!

\- E de que outro jeito eu poderia parar aquela droga de galinha gigante? – o grosso parceiro responde, segurando debaixo do braço direito um objeto redondo embrulhado e bem amarrado – A culpa foi sua de deixar aquela poção mágica derrubar no chão!

\- Você me assustou quando apareceu do nada! – a maga revida já ficando corada e esbaforida de raiva – Nós só tínhamos que resgatar aquela ave e devolvê-la ao seu dono, mas você inventou de pegar o bicho sozinho. "Ah, eu sou o todo poderoso Gajeel, posso fazer qualquer coisa e não preciso da ajuda de ninguém!".

\- Pra começar, eu não falo desse jeito! E pare de me provocar!

\- Você merecia é uma voadora no meio da coluna, idiota! E eu vou me lembrar de pedir à Erza que faça isso quando chegarmos à guilda. Ah, agora sei como a Lu se sente quando sai em missão com o Natsu. Todos os Dragon Slayers são destruidores natos?

\- Qual o seu problema afinal? Cumprimos a missão, não foi?!

\- Sim, mas com muito custo! Se você não tivesse voltado de supetão bem quando eu estava fazendo compras na loja de poções, a garrafa nem teria se quebrado no chão para começo de conversa! Na verdade, se tivesse me deixado ir junto eu não estaria sem nada pra fazer naquela cidade! No final, precisamos salvar as pessoas de um DODÔ mal encarado e temperamental pra não serem pisoteadas. Não era uma "galinha", era **Dodô**!

\- QUE SEJA! Já tô cheio dessa conversa! Se você fosse, só iria me atrapalhar!

\- ENTÃO POR QUE ME CHAMOU PRA IR JUNTO NESSA MISSÃO, HEIM? – a moça para no meio do caminho, de uma distância na qual a fachada da guilda já está visível, e se vira com uma ferocidade que assusta levemente o dragão de ferro.

\- Bem... Você sabe... Eu não conseguiria encontrar a cidade ou aquele bicho sem a sua ajuda. – ele admite envergonhado, coçando a bochecha para disfarçar seu incômodo pelos olhar e sorriso insinuadores de Phanterlily, voando ao seu lado.

\- Como é? Você falou baixo, eu não ouvi direito. – o Redfox franze o cenho e bate o objeto em mãos no rosto do felino, virando a cabeça.

\- Droga baixinha, não me faça repetir tudo de novo! – Levy sorri satisfeita, logo o afastando do dito pertence com uma expressão assustada.

\- Não seja bruto, vai acabar quebrando o ovo! – ela analisa o plástico transparente e verifica que o conteúdo vastamente colorido não sofreu danos, miraculosamente – Por maior que tenha sido o estrago, no final eles ainda nos deram este ovo de chocolate para complementar o pagamento, então pelo menos faça o favor de manter ele inteiro até nós o dividirmos. – Gajeel resmunga e coça a cabeça.

\- Eu não sou chegado a doces. Você pode comer sozinha se quiser.

\- Está brincando? Ele é muito grande, eu não posso comer tudo sozinha! Nem sei se consigo chegar à metade!... Também não sou fã de chocolate.

\- Então dê pra alguém. A Erza não vai querer um pedaço?

\- Ela gosta de doces, mas não acho que mesmo um ovo deste tamanho consiga lhe satisfazer muito. Se fosse feito de morango, talvez...

\- Então faça o que quiser. Nós vamos indo. – o Dragon Slayer passa à frente com o Exceed na sua cola e acaba sendo seguido apressadamente pela maga das runas.

\- Espere por mim! – não seria preciso pedir, e Levy sabe disso muito bem, porém, como resistir à vontade de ver seu namorado desacelerar os passos largos para seguir no ritmo dela enquanto cora encantadoramente ao trazê-la pelos ombros pra junto de si?

...

\- Levy, você voltou! – Lucy recebe a amiga com um abraço apertado quando esta se aproxima do bar, cumprimentando os amigos mais próximos reunidos.

\- Vocês se divertiram longe da gente? – Gray cutuca com um sorriso malicioso, se apoiando no balcão com os cotovelos distantes.

\- Você conseguiu respirar enquanto estávamos longe? – Gajeel revida, alcançando o nível de irritação que queria provocar no mago do gelo quando este estreita os olhos a mera remexida de Juvia, sentada no banco ao lado e acomodada sobre seu peito.

\- Parem de ser tão idiotas e vejam só o que nós trouxemos!

\- UOU! – Natsu passa a frente dos outros e pega o presente de Levy – É um ovo!

\- Sim. Recebemos na missão que fizemos. – Lily responde e bebe do leite numa xícara oferecida por Mirajane, ignorando o bigode que forma depois.

\- É um ovo de dragão? – o Salamandra se atiça rapidamente – Ou de Exceed?

\- Não é nenhum desses dois. – a resposta da maga das runas o desanima na mesma velocidade – Não se aborreça Natsu. Pelo menos você pode comer. É feito de chocolate.

\- Eu não quero. – ele diz e entrega à loira ao lado, abraçando-a por trás e apoiando o queixo sobre seu ombro – Se não é um ovo de verdade não me interessa.

\- Bem, por que não dividimos em partes iguais para todos então? – Lucy propõe.

\- Eu tenho uma ideia melhor. – Mira pega o ovo e abre um grande sorriso – Se nós o comermos agora, os outros membros da guilda irão querer cada um o seu pedaço. Este pode ser um ovo grande, mas não é o bastante pra todos. A Páscoa está chegando, então façamos assim: vamos competir num jogo para ver quem fica com o ovo.

\- Certo, e no que está pensando? – Erza cruza os braços com animação.

\- Laxus! – a mulher chama e rapidamente o dragão dos raios aparece ao seu lado – Poderia chamar o mestre para mim, sim? – ele acena e sai, retornando em pouco tempo com o avô em seu encalço e o ajudando a subir no balcão – Mestre, Levy e Gajeel estão com um ovo de chocolate que trouxeram da sua última missão e querem dividir conosco igualmente, mas eu estava explicando a dificuldade disso.

\- De fato. Todos da guilda não vão se contentar com apenas um pedaço.

\- Por isso mesmo eu estava propondo que competíssemos por ele.

\- E no que está pensando? – Makarov faz a mesma pergunta da titânia.

\- Que tal um Café? – a maga Take Over levanta o indicador – Ninguém será capaz de comer o doce sozinho, então quem o quiser pode formar uma dupla. Nós faremos um Café para servir clientes aqui na guilda durante uma semana, e quem tiver atendido mais pessoas no final ganha. – o idoso faz uma careta pensativa.

\- Não sei... – Mirajane sorri e se volta a ele de lado.

\- Também é uma boa forma de juntar mais dinheiro. – vendo que ele ainda não foi convencido, ela se aproxima de seu ouvido – E todas as garotas terão de usar orelhas de coelhinha, em homenagem à Páscoa. – o mestre abre um grande sorriso de imediato.

\- Então tudo certo, nós faremos o Café Fairy Tail!

\- Esperem aí! – Lucy interrompe – Por que só a gente tem que usar orelhas? Se for assim, os rapazes deveriam usar também! É justo!

\- Está bem, então eles usarão. – Makarov suspira e a decisão acaba aborrecendo os homens – Não me importo se usarem terno, contanto que nossas belas fadas estejam nas mais belas roupas de coelhinhas produzidas!

\- Pare com isso, seu velho pervertido! – Laxus o soca na cabeça.

\- Não faz mal querido. – Mira sorri – Sabem que, por pura coincidência eu mandei produzir algumas fantasias há alguns dias e devem entregar todas hoje mesmo.

\- "Coincidência"? – todos repetem de sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- É. – a jovem pende a cabeça para o lado com ar inocente – Vão ficar adoráveis!

\- Só quero ver no que isso vai dar... – a maga estelar suspira.

...

Em algumas horas, todos os membros da guilda estão devidamente fantasiados e servindo os clientes de Magnólia com um sorriso no rosto. Os homens estão, realmente, vestindo ternos pretos e as mulheres espartilhos com rabinhos de coelha, mais salto alto, meia-calça, golas com laços e diferentes tipos de enfeites para as mãos, desde pulseiras até abotoaduras, sendo que Erza é a única usando luvas acima dos cotovelos.

Todos usam orelhas, brancas ou pretas. É um deleite pros convidados, e a parcela masculina definitivamente não perde sua oportunidade de tentar passar a mão nas belas coelhinhas. Felizmente, ou infelizmente para eles, os namorados das mais requisitadas garçonetes estão observando bem de perto. É óbvio que nenhum deles se preocupa com o ganho do ovo de Páscoa ou qualquer renda extra.

Seu interesse particular é assegurar a proteção das amadas contra espertinhos com mãos bobas. Mesmo assim, já que Mira proibiu o uso de violência para os clientes não fugirem assustados, eles precisam se contentar em olhar e... Isso não vai adiantar agora, quando alguns acabam de enxergar as determinadas companheiras recebendo flertes nas mesas que servem respectivamente. Bem... Mirajane nunca disse que não pode ameaçar.

{Erza e Jellal}

\- E então, o que vão querer? – a ruiva questiona claramente incomodada.

\- Podemos pedir para desfrutar da companhia da senhorita Erza? – Eve da Blue Pegasus pergunta debruçado sobre a mesa.

\- Sim, assim poderemos desfrutar de seu maravilhoso Parfum! – a titânia encara o grupo de Ichiya já perdendo a paciência e uma veia salta de sua testa, mas antes de dizer algo, Jellal brota na sua frente com uma bandeja prateada.

\- Senhores, eu posso recomendar o nosso prato especial do dia? Acredito que será do seu agrado. – ele abre o cardápio na página de guisados.

\- Não estou muito interessado em comer carne hoje. Eu gostaria de experimentar o melhor doce da casa. – Ren encara Erza, logo temendo por sua vida quando o garçom se debruça sobre ele com um olhar mortal, embora ainda sorrindo cordialmente, ou de uma maneira assustadora dependendo do ponto de vista.

\- Então quem sabe eu possa recomendar o mousse de morango. Ele pode vir com pedaços de caramelo ou castanhas se quiserem. É uma maravilhosa mistura de sabores... E cheiros. – enquanto os homens olham hipnotizados pra imagem exposta no cardápio, Jenny suspira de forma impaciente e encara o casal.

\- Tragam qualquer coisa, mas, por favor, andem rápido, antes que eles mudem de ideia! – o mago celestial acena em acordo e se afasta com a namorada em seu encalço.

\- Obrigada, eu já estava enlouquecendo ali! – ele dá um risinho.

\- Disponha. – e a analisa de cima a baixo – Você está adorável. Continue assim. – o rapaz se afasta, deixando um ponto vermelho vestido de branco e preto para trás.

{Juvia e Gray}

\- Pela última vez Lyon-sama, não existe nenhuma promoção onde receba a Juvia como brinde! – a maga da chuva choraminga com aborrecimento – Peça logo algo!

\- Nesse caso, poderia mergulhar numa banheira de chocolate para mim? – ele toca sua mão e levanta da cadeira, curvando-se sobre ela – Eu peço pra viagem.

\- Que tal se eu mergulhar você dentro da banheira e te afogar? – Gray pressiona a cabeça do irmão de criação para baixo e o força a se afastar.

\- Cadê sua hospitalidade com os clientes, seu idiota?

\- Oh, peço desculpas meu senhor. – o mago do gelo faz uma careta e se curva em reverência – Nós não servimos a pervertidos desequilibrados. Desculpe, mas vai ter que se retirar. – os amigos de Lyon começam a rir.

\- Gray-sama, tudo bem. – Juvia bate de leve em seu ombro com um meio sorriso – Lyon-sama, eu vou lhe trazer uma Banana Split. Quem mais quer? – a maioria levanta a mão e quando a jovem termina de anotar os outros pedidos também faz uma reverência – Juvia trará os seus pedidos logo. Por favor, esperem. – Gray faz um bico ao vê-la sair.

\- Você anda muito superprotetor ultimamente. – Lyon sorri de canto.

\- Não enche! Por que não arruma uma namorada logo e deixa a minha em paz?

\- Ah, mas você não sabia Gray? Lyon está se arranjando com a Chelia.

\- Fique quieta Sherry! – o rapaz bufa envergonhado e os demais riem.

\- Bem, na verdade eu estou arranjando os dois, mas está tudo indo bem. Eles até já tiveram um primeiro encontro! Mal posso esperar para ver minha priminha casada!

\- Quem aqui falou em casamento? – o mago quase berra de nervosismo.

\- Oh, é mesmo? – Gray sorri em provocação – É bom, já que estão na Lamia Scale e ser da mesma guilda contribui muito.

\- Eu que o diga! – Sherry resmunga – Eu tento ao máximo ficar perto do meu Ren, mas às vezes é difícil. Falando nisso, acho que vou dar um pulinho na mesa dele. Onde está? – o garçom aponta para o outro canto do salão.

\- Melhor ser rápida, porque ele parecia estar dando mole pra Erza.

\- O QUÊ? REN AKATSUKI! – a moça grita e várias cabeças se voltam à mancha rosa furiosa que voa sobre o moreno assustado.

\- Coitado... Como foi que eles ficaram noivos mesmo?

\- Sua relação com a Juvia é muito mais assustadora.

\- Verdade vovô? E quanto à sua namorada? – Lyon cora e faz uma careta – Dou o braço a torcer, achei que ficaria velho e sozinho pra vida toda. Só tome cuidado para sua mão não ser flagrada em lugares impróprios quando os policiais estiverem passando por perto, seu pedófilo! – e em pouco tempo a dupla começa a tirar a roupa pra brigar sobre os olhares de todos, sendo parados apenas pela titânia enfurecida.

\- E onde Chelia está? – Juvia pergunta ignorando a costumeira bagunça depois de entregar os pedidos na mesa, recebendo um sorriso de Yuka antes de comer um pedaço da sua Banana Split e lambuzar a bochecha.

\- Ela disse que chegaria logo com Jura e a nossa mestra.

\- Espero que quando cheguem a guilda ainda esteja inteira... – a maga suspira.

{Levy e Gajeel}

\- Vocês não perdem uma oportunidade de marcar presença, não é?! – a maga das runas sorri incrédula para alguns dos membros da Sabertooth.

\- Com um evento como este acontecendo, é claro que não perderíamos a chance! – Sting sorri e cutuca Rogue, apontando para Natsu – Olha só como o Salamandra está ridículo com aquelas orelhas! – os dois riem e Yukino revira os olhos.

\- Por que vocês decidiram fazer um Café? – ela pergunta com curiosidade.

\- Gajeel e eu fizemos uma missão com Lily há pouco tempo e recebemos um ovo de chocolate de presente. Ele é muito grande e não dá para comer sozinho, por isso todo mundo resolveu formar duplas pra entrar nessa competição que a Mira preparou. Quem servir mais clientes até a Páscoa ganha.

\- E por que nem você e ele estão vestidos como os outros?

\- Bom... Gajeel ameaçou quebrar todas as mesas da guilda se o obrigassem a usar uma fantasia, então o mestre decidiu que, como nós dois trouxemos o ovo, ficaríamos a cargo de entrega-lo daqui a uma semana para os ganhadores e não precisamos trabalhar.

\- Ele foi inteligente. – Rogue comenta – Mas seria engraçado vê-lo com as orelhas de coelho! – novamente, ele e Sting gargalham, fazendo os demais suspirarem.

\- O que você disse? – de repente o dragão do ferro aparece logo atrás dos dragões gêmeos, de braços cruzados, e sua sombra tenebrosa os assusta.

\- Gajeel, você por aqui! – o loiro dá um meio sorriso – Ah, oi Lily!

\- Olá, como vão? – o gato pousa sobre a mesa, cumprimentando Lector e Frosch – Bem vindos ao nosso Café. Era o que Gajeel estava tentando dizer. – os parceiros olham um para o outro, o felino negro em tom de repreensão, e o Dragon Slayer suspira.

\- Qualquer coisa assim. Vocês vieram pedir algo ou só querem sacanear mesmo?

\- Os dois. – Rogue responde e uma veia salta da testa de Gajeel, no que Levy deve ser rápida para levar o namorado ao mais longe possível dali.

\- Eu vou chamar alguém pra servir vocês, tudo bem?

\- Certo. Obrigada Levy. – a maga estelar agradece – Querem parar de rir os dois?

{Mirajane e Laxus}

\- Wendy, você está tão fofa! – a maga Take Over segura o rosto da mais nova nas mãos – Essas orelhinhas ficaram um completo charme em você!

\- Ficaram mesmo! – Lucy concorda, se curvando para perto dela com as mãos nos joelhos – Combina melhor com você do que comigo, eu imagino.

\- Obrigada. – a pequena Dragon Slayer sorri envergonhada, colocando suas mãos atrás das costas – Mas você também está linda Lucy.

\- Verdade? Que bom! – a loira sorri maliciosamente desta vez – Então Wendy, já mostrou ao Romeo sua fantasia? – a garota cora dos pés a cabeça.

\- Lucy, por favor, não diga essas coisas! – as magas mais velhas exclamam com a meiguice da cena – Parem com isso! Nós nem somos namorados!

\- Mas você bem que gostaria, confesse! – Lucy cutuca novamente.

\- Por que não aproveita que Chelia acaba de chegar e pede alguns conselhos a ela? – Mirajane propõe e a mocinha se volta à amiga, parada na entrada da guilda – Eu soube que Lyon e ela andaram tendo uns encontros. Quem sabe...

\- Uou, então parece sério?! – a balconista confirma com a cabeça – Então vai falar com ela Wendy. – a garota acena em acordo e sai correndo – Quem diria heim, Wendy e Chelia. Como o tempo voa! – Mira ri, colocando algumas bebidas numa bandeja.

\- Está falando como uma mãe que observa as filhas crescendo.

\- Sério? Bem, acho que é porque passo muito tempo com o Natsu.

\- Ara, isso quer dizer que já estão pensando em ter filhos?

\- Como? Não! De onde tirou essa ideia Mira? – a maga estelar abana as mãos em nervosismo – Só estou querendo dizer que Natsu e Happy são como dois bebezões!

\- Bem, nisso acho que posso concordar. – a amiga ri de novo – Mas o Natsu ficou muito mais maduro desde que começou a namorar você, Lucy. Talvez não tenha notado, porém, todos veem a grande diferença na personalidade dele. – a loira sorri pensativa.

\- É claro que eu percebi isso... Ele me trata muito gentilmente sabe, mas também é brincalhão e eu não quero que ele perca esse carisma infantil e inocente. É muito bom!

\- Sim. – Mirajane olha maliciosamente para ela – E... Por um acaso ele ainda é um inocente completo? – Lucy ergue uma sobrancelha – Você não tirou parte da inocência dele? Sabe do que estou falando. – a moça começa a fumegar pelas orelhas.

\- MIRA! – a mais velha ri do constrangimento dela, principalmente quando tapa a boca pela vergonha de ter chamado a atenção de alguns presentes – Como me pergunta uma coisa dessas do nada? Estava de guarda baixa!

\- Mas Lucy, esse tipo de coisa surge naturalmente. É um assunto natural pra quem já... – a mulher pausa e volta a sorrir com malícia – Lucy... Você ainda é virgem?

\- De novo, pare com essas perguntas indecentes!

\- Ah, então eu estou certa. – a loira espreme os lábios e olha para o lado, trazendo a risada da amiga – Oh Lucy, não precisa se acanhar. Desculpe, não quis te aborrecer.

\- Não aborreceu, é só que... – ela se debruça sobre o balcão – Eu não sei se algum dia o Natsu vai tentar alguma coisa comigo. Ele nem deu uma única investida!

\- Bem, se você não se incomodar em esperar tudo certo, porque pode ser que isso demore um pouco. Sabe que ele não está acostumado com esse tipo de situação. Você é a primeira namorada dele, e desconsiderando que a sua maior aproximação com alguém do sexo oposto foi quando brincava de casinha com a Lisanna e o Happy...

\- Eu sei, eu sei... – Lucy suspira e neste momento Levy aparece.

\- Oi meninas. – elas a cumprimentam – Lucy, você pode servir logo o pessoal da Saber? Eles estão rindo do Natsu e do Gajeel e acho que daqui a pouco vamos ter outras brigas acontecendo se não forrarmos o estômago daqueles dragões bem depressa!

\- Claro. Ah, Levy...! – a loira pausa e pigarreia antes de sussurrar – O Gajeel por um acaso já tentou alguma coisa mais séria com você?

\- Quer dizer... – a maga das runas começa e as outras acenam em afirmação para a pergunta incompleta, fazendo-a enrubescer – Ainda não.

\- Então acho que é um problema de todos os Dragon Slayers. – a amiga suspira – Eles são frouxos quando se trata de relacionamentos, só pode!

\- Não é verdade. – Mira responde e as duas a encaram com surpresa – Laxus e eu estamos muito bem até agora. Acho que se Natsu e Gajeel não tomam uma iniciativa, o primeiro empurrãozinho deveria ser de vocês. Mas eu aconselho que tenham cuidado.

\- Por quê? – as ouvintes perguntam ao mesmo tempo e a maga Take Over abre um sorriso eriçado pelas lembranças quentes, trocando um olhar com o amado ao longe.

\- Porque quando dragões são provocados, não tem mais quem os segure.

{Lucy e Natsu}

\- Oi pessoal! – a loira se aproxima da mesa da Sabertooth.

\- Oi Lucy! – Yukino levanta para abraça-la – Está tão fofa com essa roupa!

\- Obrigada. Acho que Sting também gostaria de vê-la vestida assim. – ela cutuca e os dois coram, fazendo os outros rirem – Eu vou servir vocês. Então, já querem pedir?

\- Eu quero! – o loiro levanta a mão – Pode trazer o Natsu pra cá?

\- Quer rir dele, não é?! – o rapaz confirma segurando uma gargalhada – Não.

\- Ah, qual é Lucy! Eu prometo não arranjar confusão!

\- Não é com você que estou preocupada... Será que podem pedir logo?

\- Claro, desculpe Lu. – a amiga concilia os pedidos e repete tudo em voz alta para Lucy anotar, e quando ela está pra sair o dragão do fogo aparece.

\- Natsu! – Sting levanta de braços abertos – Como você está bonitinho!

\- Quer um murro no meio da cara? – o Salamandra ameaça.

\- Ei, não pode ser tão hostil com os seus clientes! Eu vou embora!

\- A porta é por ali. – o Dragneel aponta com o polegar e recebe um tabefe da loira.

\- Seja educado! – ela o repreende e o dragão da luz volta a sentar, segurando uma risada mais alta – Eu vou entregar os pedidos à Mira. – ele bufa antes dela se afastar.

\- Puxa, parece que todas as guildas da cidade resolveram nos visitar hoje!

\- Eu posso adivinhar o motivo. – o loiro olha de banda para trás dele e se assusta quando Natsu bate a mão na mesa.

\- Se bancar o engraçadinho pra cima da minha mulher, te quebro todinho!

\- Ficou maluco, oh cabeça de fósforo? Eu sou um cara comprometido! Não é meu benzinho? – ele toma as mãos de Yukino e os amigos na mesa reviram os olhos.

\- E desde quando vocês estão saindo juntos?

\- Pouco antes de você e a Lucy começarem a namorar. – a maga estelar conta.

\- Isso porque ele era muito mole pra pegar a Lucy.

\- Por acaso quer brigar, sua lanterna fosforescente?

\- Pelo amor, parem com essa briga idiota! – Minerva exige – Parecem crianças! Se o Rogue começar com essas frescuras também, eu vou meter a porrada nos dois!

\- O que o Rogue tem a ver com isso? – o Salamandra fita o dragão das sombras.

\- Ele começou a sair com a Kagura há pouco tempo. – Orga comenta aos risos.

\- Descobrimos isso depois de eu e Dobengal pegarmos esses dois se atracando nos fundos da nossa guilda. – Rufus faz uma careta e balança os ombros ao se arrepiar – Era como ver um dragão-de-komodo e um leopardo preto devorando um ao outro!

\- Que droga de comparação é essa? – Rogue se aborrece, levantando da cadeira.

\- Andou assistindo ao _Animal Planet_ de novo? – Dobengal indaga e, excerto pelo dragão negro, o grupo inteiro ri, silenciando um pouco depois.

\- Ei... – Natsu chama – Quem era o dragão-de-komodo nessa história? – todos dão risadas novamente, chamando a atenção dos demais.

\- Pensei que Natsu fosse sair no braço com o Sting. – Jellal comenta do balcão.

\- Vai entender... – Lucy dá de ombros e volta para a mesa com as bebidas.

{Domingo de Páscoa}

Os casais mais chamativos da Fairy Tail descansam ao fim da competição de seis dias, aguardando pelo resultado, cada dupla em seu canto. Lucy, Levy e os seus dragões estão sentados juntos enquanto os Exceeds jogam um jogo com cartas e elas se deliciam nos braços dos companheiros pelos carinhos feitos. Certa hora, o dragão do ferro curte uma chance quando os amigos se distraem com a conversa particular.

Ele se debruça, sussurrando algo no ouvido de sua baixinha, e ela fica quente de vergonha, mas concorda com a cabeça por qualquer coisa e os dois saem de fininho sem ninguém ver. Após uns minutos, a loira dá por falta da amiga e sorri imaginando a fuga.

\- Natsu... – ela chama em voz baixa e ele resmunga contra seu pescoço – Gajeel e Levy sumiram. – o Salamandra olha o canto vazio do outro lado da mesa e sorri.

\- Isso quer dizer que podemos nos beijar à vontade. – o Dragneel vira a Heartfilia para si, fazendo-a sentar sobre suas pernas e agarrando sua cintura.

\- Natsu, pare com isso! É constrangedor! Você não se incomoda de todos verem?

\- Com certeza não. Se olharem melhor ainda! – ele morde o seu pescoço – Quanto mais gente sentir inveja de nós, maior a quantidade de pessoas que vão querer entrar pra guilda. – explica simplesmente, provocando um arrepio nela.

\- E tudo bem se os outros homens ficarem olhando para mim?

\- Se não tiverem medo de perder a vida, podem tentar. – ela ri com a resposta, por pouco não segurando um suspiro de prazer ao sentir as mãos quentes na sua cintura – Só quem pode te devorar com os olhos, e com a boca, **sou eu**. – Lucy tem a vaga impressão de sofrer um espasmo neste momento, mas tenta ignorar ao ouvir o começo do esperado anúncio e pensa consigo mesma que Mira estava certa: agora o seu dragão foi atiçado.

\- Então, pelos resultados da competição, quem leva o nosso ovo sorteado é... – o mestre Makarov faz uma pausa dramática no microfone e sorri – Romeo e Wendy! – os membros festejam e o jovem casal sobe no palco do salão para receber o prêmio.

\- Já que o Gajeel e a Levy parecem ter desaparecido, nós entregamos pra vocês. – Mirajane declara sorrindo e Laxus, de pé ao seu lado, se arrepia.

\- Espera um pouco amor. – ele sorri de banda – Não precisamos vestir aquilo, não é?! – a maga estala os dedos e logo os dois estão com orelhas de coelho e coelha, sendo que Mira voltou ao traje usado durante a semana de trabalho e o dragão dos raios surge vestindo uma cueca com rabinho, botas, abotoaduras e uma gola com gravata borboleta.

\- O combinado era que eles vestiriam isso quando entregassem o prêmio.

\- Droga, eu devia ter fugido também! – o loiro resmunga enquanto todos riem.

\- Peraí mestre, nós atendemos bastante gente nessa semana! – Gray relembra.

\- É, por que não ganhamos? – Natsu também reclama.

\- Por quê? E ainda têm a cara de pau de perguntar isso depois daquela confusão na quarta-feira? Tiveram sorte de não ter acertado o estoque de morangos da Erza quando o depósito explodiu por causa da briga de vocês, se não a guilda ficaria coberta com calda além do sorvete de chocolate e aí sim eu faria os dois limparem tudo com as línguas! – a plateia caçoa da careta deles, que terminam sendo consolados pelas namoradas risonhas.

**_Fim_**


End file.
